Demonio azucarado
by Kurousagii
Summary: Muchas veces traté de engañarte, sólo para alejarte, pero siempre fuiste tan astuta, nunca caíste ni en la trampa más estúpida… "Pensé que eras una mujer única"  "Mi último latido" versión Allen/neah


Feliz Navidad mañana xD si, aqui estoy de nuevo... Es la misma historia de Mi último lado pero ahora versión Allen/Neah :c

DGM no es mio

**"Kurousagii" = Neah**

"_Kurousagii_"** = Lenalee**

Kurousagii = Allen

* * *

><p>Puedo sentir tu corazón debilitarse… Lenalee…<p>

"**Ey linda… ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil para mí? Alguien tan frío y solitario, tan oscuro y desesperado… que sólo busca venganza y tiene un oscuro pasado…" **

No soy alguien digno de merecerte, pero a ti te importa un comino lo que piense… te quedarás a mi lado pase lo que pase… eso fue lo que dijiste… y estoy aquí, viendo como tu piel se torna pálida, y un montón de sangre esta alrededor de tu hermoso cuerpo… llegué demasiado tarde, me arrepiento de no haberte seguido… ¿Por qué no lo hice…? Dijiste que volvías en un instante… y yo creí… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te seguí?... Confié en ti… jamás lo debí hacer, así tú no estarías así… Me has dejado en el camino de un viaje sin fin, donde yo voltearé a la derecha y tu sonrisa gentil, ya no veré, mirare hacia abajo y ya no tendré esa cálida mano enredada con la mía.

"**De verdad desearía que esto fuera un mal sueño, tenía tantas ganas de despertarme una vez más y tenerte acurrucada en mi pecho…"**

Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando, en vez de esto, haber tenido una pequeña siesta en medio del bosque y despertar encima de tus suaves piernas, mientras tú con tus dedos desenredas mi pelo, porque son tus delicadas manos las que me gustan, son las que siempre me acarician y me arrullan. Lenalee… porqué ahora que estas muriendo y te sostengo entre mis brazos… te miro tan hermosa… con tu cabello manchado de sangre y un poco enredado… tus ojos perdiendo ese brillo que te hacía diferente a las demás… tus labios carnosos… y tus delineadas curvas… las largas piernas que me encantaba mirar, mientras tu acostada estabas… ¡Por dios! ¡Incluso tus uñas me parecían tan atractivas!

"**A esta mujer… La amaba tanto que la odiaba y la detestaba por que no fui capaz de cuidarla, lo que mas hice fue lastimarla."**

-No encontrarás a una mujer que te ame de verdad… Allen… _Nunca jamás… te amarán como lo he hecho yo…_ - Acariciaste mi mejilla, tus manos estaban tan frías… el cielo se nubló, como si supiera de mis sentimientos… unas finas gotas empezaban a caer… tú no parabas de mirarme, y yo no quería parpadear ni un segundo, parecía que estábamos tan conectados… pero cada minuto que pasaba nos íbamos alejando… moviste tu mano, estaba temblando… quitaste las manchas de tu sangre que permanecían en mi rostro... pero sólo lograste que se extendieran aún más…

"**¿Por qué tratas de quitarme tu sangre…? Ahora es el único recuerdo sobre mi piel que puede quedarme…"**

Tenías toda la razón, para qué mentir. No había manera de que encontrará a una mujer que me amara de verdad, la mayoría sólo se fijaba en mi físico, pero nunca jamás entenderían mis sentimientos, solamente tú, en mi absurda vida hay y habrá una sola mujer, a la que siempre perteneceré en cuerpo y alma. Alguien como ella jamás en ninguna parte existiría, parecía delicada, pero no lo era, fuerte, es la palabra para describirla, lo peor de todo, es que su corazón lo era aún más, como un diamante que no se podía quebrar. Incluso su cabellera larga seducía a cualquiera, y sus violetas ojos hechizaban al que los viera, no importaba a que clase de pueblo llegábamos, siempre era el centro de atención… Tenía que superar este amor, la dulce tentación que no pude abandonar…

"**Las palabras que estoy a punto de decir, no sé si te dolerán, probablemente te hagan odiarme por toda la eternidad…"**

-Nunca necesite a alguien que me diera ésa clase de sentimientos- Muchas veces traté de engañarte, sólo para alejarte, pero siempre fuiste tan astuta, nunca caíste ni en la trampa más estúpida…

"**Pensé que eras una mujer única"**

Tantas indirectas que te di, sólo para dejarte atrás… **"No más palabras de despedida"** de tu linda boca salió, y esa noche mi dedo meñique con el tuyo se enredó…

-Solamente te diré, que tu lugar nadie va a remplazar…_Tú, siempre serás tú, la dueña de este frío corazó_n- Entreabriste tus labios… y tu cuerpo tembló un poco… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he hecho llorar, o más bien, cuantas veces te has echado a llorar por tonterías, sólo por que no te entendía, o eso era lo que tú creías. Y una vez más tus lágrimas rodando sobre tu adorada piel están…

"**Pero, supongo que son por pura felicidad…"**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban tu bello rostro, el charco de sangre alrededor de tu cuerpo no paraba de crecer… quiero recordarte… que tú no has hecho nada malo, no deberías sentirte culpable por lo que esta pasando, yo soy el malo aquí, soy el extraño que has decidido seguir. Aún cuando estábamos en la Orden, por más que me quería alejar, no podía. Me sentía atraído a ti.

"**Era algo que no se podía evitar, ya que lo prohibido me gusta más, pensaba que sería un desperdicio si te dejara escapar." **

Al parecer, tus piernas ya no las podías mover, entrelazaste nuestras manos… Hay confusión en tu mirada… supongo que te preguntaras porque te miro así… Tal vez tú pienses que soy frío… pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mirarte detenidamente… y preguntarme ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?

"**Me pregunto si debería marcharme, y dejar que la muerte te alcancé. Lo haría… pero sé que tu corazón se lastimaría. Ya que eres un poco débil cuando se trata de Allen…"**

-Eres tan estúpido Allen- susurraste tan bajo, que apenas alcancé a escucharte…

-Si… - sonreíste de medio lado… me dijiste estúpido… Ja, pues la verdad… si lo soy, desde el día en que te empecé a querer. ¿Qué debo hacer Lenalee…? Te estas yendo, haciéndome aun lado, sin pensar que por fin tus sentimientos estaba empezando a corresponder…

"**Cuando tenga ganas de darte un beso, me pregunto que haré…"**

Esto me cambio, ya no soy el mismo, perdona esta horrible persona que soy…. Pensé en el momento en que te vi, y tu mirada de miedo dirigida hacia mí, ése día en la Orden, donde te abracé, y me sentí tan feliz… En estos momentos… quisiera que este dolor que siento desapareciera, que este amor enfermizo también lo hiciera. Porque no me atrevo a decirte que te amé en silencio todo este tiempo. Sonreirías y dirías "Lo sabía" y al final triste yo me sentiría, después de todo aprendí a amarte como tú lo hacías…

"**Algo que siempre creí… nunca pasaría…" **

Pensaba que había reído internamente… pero no lo hice… porque en mi rostro una sonrisa estaba pegada, no fue mi intención sonreír, porque pensé que si lo hacía, creerías que estaba feliz porque al fin morirías… pero, en realidad, estoy muy feliz, nunca desapareciste de mi lado, y siempre sostenías mi mano…

"**De algún modo… me sentía seguro…"**

Y veo el gesto que se colocó en tu rostro… No había pasado por tu mente que yo todavía podía sonreír… ¿Verdad? Todo este tiempo… no había noche en que no lo hiciera… sonreía cuando estabas dormida… lucías tan libre… sin estar atada a nada… sólo a mí… me hacía sentir tan especial… ¿Esto te hará feliz como en los viejos tiempos? pensarás que soy cruel, por sonreírte en el peor momento…

-Te… Amo…- un inaudible sonido salió de tu boca, la cuál mire con tristeza y a la vez con deseo… de ahora en adelante… ya no podría tenerla… lentamente me fui acercando, sentí mi respiración golpear con tu piel, mis mechones ondulados caían sobre tu cara. Tenía tantas ganas de besarte… un deseo oculto tras tus ojos, que gritaban que me amabas… Pero Lenalee… las personas dicen que aman la lluvia… sin embargo, usan paraguas cuando llueve… las personas dicen que aman el sol… pero siempre buscan una sombra cuando el sol brilla… las personas dicen que aman el viento… pero cierran las ventanas cuando el viento sopla… así que… es por eso que yo…

"**Siempre tuve miedo…"**

Cuando decías que me amabas… Salí de mis egoístas pensamientos cuando me topé con tus labios… estabas tan fría… te bese con miedo y no sentía casi nada… como si hubiera besado al viento… presioné un poco más, y pude sentir tu carnosos labios ahora resecos…

_"Hey… Neah… ahora estoy muriendo… ¿Estás feliz?..." _escuché tu voz muy lejos

**"Un poco… Al fin dejarás a Allen en paz, querida…" **¿Neah? ¿Por qué tú…?

_"Lo sé… te pediré que lo cuides… aunque sé muy bien que lo harás con tal de no morir tú…"_¿Qué estas diciendo Lenalee?

**"Déjamelo a mí, puedes irte tranquila…" **Oh no…

_"Sí, adiós… y Neah… no eres una mala persona después de todo…" _Lenalee, no… puedes

**"…Y tú… eres la única persona que ha podido amar a este monstruo… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido… Adiós, Lenalee-chan" **

Abrí los ojos sorprendido… rompiendo el beso ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Lenalee estaba hablando con Neah? ¿Por qué decía...?

…

¿Por qué estas sonriendo como tonta? ¿Por qué haces esto Lenalee? ¡Lenalee! Tu mano… tu mano ¿Por qué dejo de hacer presión sobre la mía? ¿Qué? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Maldita sea! Abro la boca pero la voz se atora… Mis ojos empiezan a picarme… Miro a todas partes… ¡No sé que hacer! Te abracé… lo hice lo más delicado que pude… empecé a sollozar… soy yo el que ahora tiene miedo…

¿Por qué lloraba?

"**Porque no supe apreciar el calor que siempre estuvo ahí para mí…"**

¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de gritar?

"**Porque sentía que si no estabas conmigo volvería a la oscuridad…"**

Quisiera tener un corazón tan fuerte como el tuyo, Lenalee… que soporta cualquier cosa… un corazón que fuera incapaz de romperse… quiero escapar… a un lugar, donde algo parecido al dolor no existiera… porque este mundo es tan asqueroso que ya no quiero vivir en él… soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera pude decirte que siempre te amé… susurraste a mi oído "Bye Bye" y sentí mi corazón romperse a la mitad. Podré llorar junto a tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que quiera ¿Verdad Lenalee? No creo que sea capaz de conciliar el sueño sin ti… pues esta dulce pesadilla que viviste junto a mí... ha terminado justo aquí...

Porque el día que te perdí… yo morí…

**-.O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O. -O.-O.-O.-O.-**

_*Flashback Neah*_

"_Ey Neah…"** escuché tu dulce voz decir mi nombre**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_Ya sé que eres tú para mi"** sonreíste de esa forma tan linda**_

"_**Explícate" no la entendía para nada**_

"_Si, tu eres una persona muy comprensiva, aunque a veces eres un poco enojón y gritas como loco**" inflaste tus cachetes como niña pequeña, mi niña…**_

"_**¿Ajá?" Me estaba fastidiando**_

"_Lo que quiero decir… es que eres algo así como agridulce… eres mi demonio azucarado**" abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Demonio azucarado? Una venita que indicaba mi enojo apareció, tome sus cachetes y los estiré**_

"_**¿Qué es eso?" **_

"_Noogg… Neaahhg… paraag"** la solté y sonreí**_

"_**Eres extraña mujer" me dí media vuelta dejándola sola sentada en aquel tronco de árbol… Demonio azucarado ¿Eh? …**_

_*Fin Flashbak*_

"**Ey Lenalee… Yo siempre seré tu demonio azucarado ¿Verdad...?"**

* * *

><p>FFFFFFin ._. ya se acaboo :c hubo un poco LenaleeNeah supongo que tengo que agradecer a Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas && AkiranoSabaku que leyeron las dos historias y dejaron review! no Diana ya no hay continuacion ò_ó jajaja :D espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
